Kingdom Hearts: Truth or Dare
by Xrianaa
Summary: Welcome to KHToD! You can ask the Organization other characters me and my co-hosts questions and make us do dares. AND enjoy the chaos you make with your questions and dares. So come join me my co-hosts the Organization and other people in my odd world...


*cricket chirps*

"Hi everyone!" Kassie yelled.

"Hey! That was my line! It's my story not yours, Kassie!" I yelled.

"Well, you were taking forever!" Kassie yelled back.

"Let's face it, Ariana. You were taking forever. Heck, I was about to say the same thing," Jenna said.

"HI!" Samantha yelled loudly in Kassie, Jenna and my ears.

"Geez, Samantha!" I yelled. "Eh, someone was bound to do that anyway."

"You're just lucky it wasn't Axel," Samantha said quiet enough so only the four of us could hear.

We all looked at Axel and he looked back, smiled his awesome smile, and waved. Kassie, Jenna, and Samantha all waved back awkwardly, while I gave a huge wave to him.

"Well, let's introduce everyone!" I said. "Guys! Line up!"

As most of the KH characters lined up, Kassie, Jenna, Samantha, and I were all watching a select few. My eyes were trained on Axel. Kassie's were on Zexion. She's not a stalker, trust me. Now, Jenna I'm not so sure about. Jenna was making googly eyes at Sora. He was too and surprisingly he didn't bump into anything or anyone. But he did almost bump into Riku. And Samantha was staring at Demyx.

After everyone was where they were supposed to be, we all started to introduce ourselves. "Hello everyone and welcome to Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare! I'm Ariana!" I yelled.

"I'm Kassie!" Kassie yelled.

"Hey I'm Jenna," Jenna said

"And I'm Samantha!" Samantha yelled happily.

"You can ask questions and dare the four of us – me, Kassie, Jenna, and Samantha – and the following people," I said.

"There is Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Saix," Kassie began.

"Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion," I said.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine," Jenna said, hesitating on Kairi.

"And finally, Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Vanitas!" Samantha finished.

"Again you can ask them questions and make them do dares, as long as it doesn't include hurting Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Sora. Okay, now that the ground rules are established, why don't we get some questions asked?" I said. "Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, oh! Me, me! Pick me!" Samantha yelled.

"Okay, Samantha. Go ahead," I said.

'**Xemnas: Have an epic battle with Obi Wan Kenobi.**

**Xigbar: Shoot da wall!**

**Xaldin: Meet the Munchkins**

**Vexen: read my story: M.E.H.!**

**Lexaeus: Spell your name out loud!**

**Zexion: hug Kassie**

**Saix: pretend to be a wolf**

**Axel: hug Ariana**

**Demyx: hug me **

**Luxord: Skip! Around the room**

**Marluxia: hug Jenna**

**Larxene: hug Marluxia**

**Roxas: hug Xion**

**Xion: hug Roxas**'

"Later, Samantha. Later," Xemnas answered.

"Ya like at the end of the chapter or something," I said.

"Okay," Xigbar said. He pulled out his arrow guns and almost shot the wall but before he could, Kassie, Jenna, and I pushed a target in front of where he almost shot. "Awesome! Target practice!" Xigbar yelled.

"Ya like you're gonna shoot my wall. If you do, you pay for it. And I'm pretty sure you're broke, Xigbar," I said.

"Darn it," Xigbar said under his breath.

"Exactly," I said.

Xaldin was dragged away to a room where the Munchkins were, but even after he was gone you could hear him yelling. He was yelling because he knew of their bright colored clothing and was terrified.

"Ok," Vexen said. "Somehow I think is has to do with me."

"It does. It's all about you basically," Samantha responded then forced him to a computer where her story was ready to read.

"L-E-X-A-E-U-S," Lexaeus spelled his name aloud like Samantha asked.

"Um, ok," Zexion said. Then he went up to Kassie and hugged her surprisingly. At first she was somewhat frozen with shock then she hugged him back.

"Um, no," Saix responded. "Only when the moon's out. It's still daytime."

"Ok!" Axel said. Since he was right next to me, he just wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. I hugged him back.

"Yay! Hugs!" Demyx yelled. He was right next to Samantha so he hugged her except Samantha was a few seconds quicker than him.

Luxord skipped around the room, which was very big since it had to fit all of us, and came back panting only slightly.

"Yay! Skipping!" Samantha randomly yelled.

"I love it!" Vexen suddenly yelled. "Is there a way that I may, uh, review this story?"

"Yes there is. Here, I'll let you review on my account," I said. Then I gave Vexen all the stuff he needed to sign in and review.

"Ok," Marluxia said. Then he walked over to Jenna and – with a lot of flying flower petals – hugged her.

"I will not hug him, because I hate hugging people. So, no," Larxene said because she hated hugging people.

"Then I'll hug you. Happy, Samantha?" Marluxia inquired. Marluxia hugged Larxene.

"If Roxas and Xion hug, then yes," Samantha answered.

Roxas and Xion hugged each other. "Yeah! Happiness! And hugs!" Samantha yelled.

"Ok, who next?" I said.

"Eh, I guess I'll go," Jenna said.

'**Hi'z**

**Xemnas- I gots a proposition for ya! Reenact the last few scenes from the Wizard of Oz when Dorothy says goodbye. Xemnas, be the Tin-man; cuz he wants a heart. Xion be Dorothy; just because. Axel be the scarecrow; cuz... just cuz. And Roxas be the lion; just cuz**

**Xigbar- do you know the muffin man?**

**Xaldin- do you know what a komodo is? Look it up; I think you'll be unpleasantly surprised.**

**Vexen- HAPPEH B-DAY MAH HOMIE!**

**Lex- Sup dawg?**

**Zexion- I don't enjoy much reading**

**Saix- I ****love**** the moon!**

**Axel- could you pretty please set Luxord on fire?**

**Demyx- DANCE, DEMYX, DANCE!**

**Luxord- Sux 4 u!**

**Marluxia- Will you be my older brother?**

**Larxene- Fight me! C'mon duel me!**

**Roxy- Hey!**

**Xion- you're really cool.**

**Sora- I love you, baby**'

"Um, how about we wait 'til the end right before the 'epic' fight?" I said.

"Sure. As long as it gets done," Jenna answered.

"The muffin man?" Xigbar asked.

"THE MUFFIN MAN!" Jenna replied.

Suddenly, Xaldin came back. He said, "Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. No I do not know what a 'komodo' is. Could you show me or tell me?"

Right after he said that, Jenna pushed him into the chair at the computer where Vexen barely avoided getting hit by Xaldin. "Here. Like I said, look it up. And don't look up whatever disgusting stuff interests you. Look up komodo. K-O-M-O-D-O. Just so you know how to spell it," Jenna said.

"Thank you. Even though it's little late. But thanks anyway," Vexen said.

"The sky," Lexaeus said.

"Well then keep it to yourself and don't mind me. I already know a bunch of people here don't like reading," Zexion responded.

"Ok, that's nice. It's nice to know at least someone appreciates me, A.K.A. the moon," Saix said.

"Sure," Axel said. Then he pulled his Chakrams out of nowhere, summoned some fire, then set Luxord on fire,

Demyx started dancing suddenly. Maybe because he had his iPod that he pulled out of nowhere, which was loaded with tons of music, but mostly David Bowie (Demyx Time reference!).

"It does suck, but I have a solution, of course if he cooperates," Luxord said, in his British accent of course. "Demyx! Demyx! DEMYX!"

"Hmm, wha?" Demyx said.

"Put this fire out! Please!" Luxord told him.

"M'kay," Demyx said happily since he was able to get his sitar out. Then he drenched Luxord with water.

"Thanks, mate," Luxord said, soaking wet and a little bit singed.

"Welcome," Demyx said, then went back to dancing and listening to music.

"Sure, how about we go do stuff that big brothers and little sisters do- whatever that is of course," Marluxia said.

"Hmm, how 'bout later?" Jenna responded.

"Sure..." Marluxia said trailing off.

"Oi... Sure," Larxene said.

"No weapons- make it fair. I don't have any weapons, but you do. So yeah," Jenna said, getting ready to fight.

"Ok, fist fight. Awesome. I'm great at these. I'll go easy on you, I just know that you're a beginner," Larxene said, also getting ready to fight.

"No, don't go easy on me, make it a challenge. I don't care if I'm a beginner," Jenna said.

"Wait first of all, who the heck is the ref and second, why- wait do I even wanna know?" Sora objected, not wanting Jenna to get hurt.

"No you probably don't want to know and the ref ... I don't know who wants to be it. Hey! Who wants to be the ref?" I yelled.

"Ok then... Don't get hurt Jenna," Sora said.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself," Jenna said.

"Ref! Who wants to be the ref.?" I asked.

"Oh, I do!" Marluxia said, surprisingly.

"Ok then. Let's get this thing started. On your mark, Marluxia," I responded.

"'Kay. On your mark... Get set... Go!" Marluxia yelled.

Jenna was the first to swing a punch. It hit Larxene in the stomach. Larxene barely flinched and attempted to hit Jenna but she blocked it and used Larxene's fist to hit her in the face, which easy for Jenna. Jenna then took Larxene's arm and used it to flip her over onto her back. Then Jenna sat on Larxene and Jenna being taller and heavier, (no offense Jenna) just about crushed Larxene. Then Marluxia, somehow in a ref's shirt and pants, got on the ground and yelled, "1! 2! 3!" He grabbed Jenna's arm and hauled her up, then yelled, "And Jenna is the winner!"

"Woohoo!" Jenna yelled. "In your face, Larxene!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've won plenty of other fights for this to make an impact on my ego," Larxene said, absentmindedly admitting she had a big ego.

"Hi," Roxas responded to Jenna. "And why did you say that exactly, Jenna?"

"I have no clue. I just felt like it," Jenna said, back to her usual self.

"Thanks, Jenna. You're cool too," Xion said.

"You're welcome and thank you, Xion," Jenna responded.

"I love you, too Jenna and I'm glad you didn't get hurt," Sora said, then gave Jenna a huge hug.

"Awesome. We all didn't need to know that. I'm hungry. Who wants to come with me to get some food?" I asked.

Axel, Kassie, Zexion, Samantha, Demyx, Sora, and Jenna all said 'me'. So I took them to the kitchen where someone very familiar was digging around in my endless supply of food in the fridge.

"Dakota! What the heck are you here? And why the heck are digging for food in my fridge?" I asked.

"Well, one, I'm 'coz I feel like it and two, I'm hungry," Dakota responded.

"Ok then... Well, let's grab some food and get going again. Kassie still has to ask her questions," I said. "And then Dakota if she wants to, but I doubt she wants to."

We all grabbed the food (or foods in my, Axel's, and Dakota's case) of our choice and got back to the others.

"Ok," I said munching on some food while sitting next to Axel and Dakota who were also munching on some food. Sora and Jenna were sitting next to each and so were Kassie and Zexion and Samantha and Demyx. Sora and Jenna were both sitting on one (yes one!) chair while leaning back in it, of course it was one of those huge recliners so both of them fit. Kassie and Zexion were both sitting on a couch together. Samantha and Demyx were doing the same thing as Sora and Jenna, except Samantha was sitting in Demyx's lap. And then me, Axel, and Dakota were all sitting on one couch. I was leaning on Axel while Dakota was leaning on me just to annoy me and be funny. Everyone else was either sitting on the multitude of couches or walking around, or somewhere else that no one really cared about. "Let's get to Kassie's questions."

No one attempted to haul their selves up to get the sheet of paper with Kassie's questions on it so... "Hey Xemnas... Can you that paper for me?" Kassie asked, being the lazy person she was.

"Um sure," Xemnas said, wary of Kassie and the rest of us, even Axel, Zexion, and Demyx who were lower ranks than him.

"Thanks," Kassie thanked him.

'**Hello everyone! You all know me! XD**

**Hmmm...I shall start with Riku!**

**Riku: Please if you may...hmm...sing Oh Snap by Mordecai and Rigby! And ya, it's stuck in my head...DX**

**On to the Organization!**

**Xemnas: You...you betrayed Organization XIII in Nobody's Friend! And you were in character too so I'm aloud to be ** at you! *slaps across the face and a kick in the gut that sends you flying in to the wall***

**Xigbar: Hmm...Xiggy, I would like to have a contest with you. If YOU can beat MY high score in Rock Band, I'll give you whatever you want.**

**Xaldin: You are just stupid. You know I don't like you.**

**Vexen: Hmm...I give you...whatever you want, you have my respect I won't lie about that.**

**Lexaeus: I want YOU too...dress up as Frankenstein and then the Hulk(after Frankenstein). As Frankenstein you shall walk into a convenient store and rob the place, see what happens. XD (Funny Youtube video to understand: World's Dumbest Cops 7 part 4/4) (#2 and 1 XD) THEN dress up as the Hulk and go to Universal Studios and pretend you are the Hulk, go on the Hulk ride, and DO NOT get off. See what happens. Enjoy my dear quiet buddy!**

**Zexion: I have realized Jenna cursed me back in December. I also realize that curse has made me somewhat a fangirl...I think. So since yesterday I have sweared I shall never be a fangirl again. So ya. And hello my little book reading, Zombie killing, cookie loving Zexion! *hugs***

**Saix: You may have the power of a thousand moons.**

**Axel: YOU ARE THE CHAIN REACTION REASON ZEXION DIED! I realized this from the internet since I was busy trying to get watching Zexion die over with since I couldn't stand it. YOU releasing Namine made it possible for Riku to escape Zexion's illusion(because Namine comes to Riku as Kairi). THEN Riku, having the ability to use his darkness without being afraid of betraying everyone again, fought Zexion. THEN Zexion went to the Basements, where YOU told the Repliku a lie so he would finish off Zexion...you sicken me at the moment.**

**Demyx: Hmm...why don't you "torture" little Zexy? I mean, I'm bored, the image is in my mind. If you don't know what I mean, go back and read some of our past chapters of YATA. The older ones that reveal his little "secret". Mmkay? ^_^**

**Luxord: Luxord! I challenge you to a game of who can beat the videogame first! I choose the game, which I choose to be Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. We will each play the game, but have to get through Sora's AND Riku's version. Whoever wins first gets a prize of either my or someone else's choosing. Probably mine. You up for the challenge Luxord?**

**Marluxia: So Marluxia, since your the evil lord of Castle Oblivion, can I have an all access pass to hang there? I would just adore going to CO to fight some illusions and do as I please. I mean, I can change my path.**

**Which reminds me, I am currently going back to my dark self. I realize I need to revert back to myself earlier, because I know in advance I am actually doing things this Summer. So I have to change back into my old self from last Summer.**

**Larxene: Teach me oh wise and awesome one! You are an awesome fighter, so please teach me.**

**Roxas: Sea Salt Ice Cream for you and Xion!**

**Sora: *sighs* I'm sorry in KH1 you jump like the Gay Lord of All Things Gay and in KH2 your pretty cool. But Jenna obsesses over you to much...**

**Ariana: High Vexen! *waves***

**I think that's all for now you awesome people! :D Enjoy and suffer, for I may not be so kind in all my reviews. *walks into a dark shadow disappearing***'

"O...kay?" Riku said. Then he started to sing,

'Aw, snap, aw, snap

Come to our macaroni party

Then we'll take a nap

Aw, snap, aw, snap

Come to our macaroni party

Then we'll take a nap

Aw, snap, aw, snap

Come to our macaroni party

Then we'll take a nap

Aw, snap, aw, snap

Come to our macaroni party

Then we'll take a nap

Aw, snap, aw, snap

Come to our macaroni party

Then we'll take a nap

Aw, snap, aw, snap, aw, snap'"

"There," Riku said.

(sorry if I forgot something or didn't put the right thing in)

Then, Kassie slapped Xemnas in the face, and kicked him in the gut. The kick sent him flying across the room and into the wall. Surprisingly, he didn't break the wall. 'Coz Xemnas was broke just like Xigbar. Basically, about half of the Organization was broke.

Suddenly, at the T.V., Rock Band was set up, and Xigbar started walking toward it. When he got there, he grabbed the guitar, and started to play, and play, and play, and play.

"Hope you lose, Xigbar," I said.

When the first song was over, Kassie went over, grabbed the guitar, and played the same song, earning a 100% on the song, whereas Xigbar got an 85%.

"That's nice," Xaldin said.

"I don't like you either," I intervened.

"Neither do I," Axel said, agreeing with me.

"Awesome. Um, let's see... what do I want..." Vexen trailed off thinking. "Oh, I want, ooh, some hair dye. So, I can dye someone's hair. An unsuspecting person."

"Evil," I said. "As long as you don't dye our hair. My hair has already been dyed enough. Axel's hair is awesome the way it is. Dakota, well, her hair's cool too. Kassie only wants her hair dyed blue, so, yeah. I'm pretty sure Zexion doesn't want his hair dyed. Jenna has already dyed her hair a couple of times. Sora, well I'm sure Jenna would kill you if you did anything to him. Samantha, well I don't really know about her. Demyx does NOT want his hair a different color for sure and Samantha would kill you if you did anything to him. Oh yeah, I would kill you if you did anything to Axel. So yeah."

"O...kay... Well, I know-" Vexen got cut off by Kassie.

"Ok, what color do you want?" Kassie asked, unaware that she cut Vexen off.

"Brown, please," Vexen said. Kassie gave him some brown hair dye that appeared out of nowhere.

"You know we can always give whatever we want for free and whenever we want it?" I asked Vexen, seeing if he really was that smart.

"Um, no. I did not know. But now I do," Vexen answered.

"And somehow I'm you," I said.

"What? What do you mean you're me?" Vexen asked.

"Well, at school, we have this thing where we're all a member of the Organization. I'm you, Vexen. Kassie is Zexion. Jenna is Marluxia. Samantha is Xion. And Dakota, well she isn't anyone yet," I said, explaining to Vexen.

"Oh," Vexen said.

"Yeah. Ok, Xigbar, Kassie, you're gonna have to pause if you guys wanna see Lexaeus rob a convenient store dressed as Frankenstein," I said.

Kassie paused the game immediately because it was her that wanted to see him rob the place in the first place. Xigbar just got up since it was Kassie's turn.

"Okay. Is everyone ready/" I asked.

Everyone said yeah or yes.

I opened a portal and we all walked into it, even the ones that weren't on the 'dark side'.

*random convenient store*

Lexaeus was somehow dressed as Frankenstein already, so he walked into the store, went over to the place where they had the cold drinks, grabbed one and went over to the cash register.

We were all watching him and most of were laughing because he looked funny as Frankenstein and then because of the weird looks the few people that were there were giving him.

When he got to the cash register, he put the drink down. He said to the clerk, "How much is this soda?" When the clerk opened the cash register, Lexaeus pulled a bag out of nowhere and said, "Give me all the money." The clerk started to give him the money and Lexaeus went around to the back of the counter. Lexaeus started to fight the clerk and the clerk fought back. There was a 77-year old man just standing there. Lexaeus knocked the clerk down and started to grab all the money.

The 77-year old went to where the clerk and Lexaeus were fighting. He had a chair in his hand. He started to hit Lexaeus with the chair. Lexaeus was fighting both of them now.

When He got past the old man, he went outside to where we were waiting. There was a car there, which was supposed to be his just the rest of the thing could be done. When he got there, he 'realized' that he 'lost' his keys. He went back inside to go and get them.

The clerk had locked himself in his office. So when Lexaeus got there he pounded on the door and yelled, "Hey man, I need my keys! Open up!"

Once he realized that the clerk wouldn't open the door, he stopped trying to open the door, and he just stood there waiting for the cops. But before the cops could he get there we went back to my house in the really big room.

*my house, in the REALLY big room*

"Okay, that was hilarious!" I yelled.

We all busted out laughing, except Lexaeus, who was the one that got beat up partially. "You know," he said. "It's not really that funny when you're the one that got beat up by a chair."

"Oh my, god. Do you still have the money?" I asked.

"Yes," Lexaeus said.

"Awesome! We got some more munny for more stuff!" Samantha yelled.

"I know, right?" I said. "Oh, wait. We still have to do the other one."

"Oh, joy," Lexaeus said.

*another random convenient store*

Lexaeus walked into the convenient store to 'buy' some cigarettes. Even though he didn't smoke and neither did the rest if us. He walked up to the clerk and said, "I'm gonna need you open the cash register and give me the money."

The clerk, unseen to Lexaeus, pushed a button that locked the both of them in. When Lexaeus got the money, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He attempted to bargain with the clerk. "Here, take the money. Now let me out."

The clerk said, "Sorry, but you're still not getting out."

Lexaeus broke the door and told the clerk to give him the money back. The clerk gave him the money back and Lexaeus left. We all saw the cops coming so we quickly teleported out of there.

*my house, the REALLY big room*

"Again, that was freaking AWESOME!" I yelled.

"Now, have even MORE money!" Jenna said.

"Okay, now Lexaeus has to go to Universal and get on the Hulk ride, while dressed as the Hulk," I said. "This should go well."

*Universal Studios, at the Hulk ride*

Somehow, Lexaeus ended up at the front of the line. Maybe it was because we made Luxord speed up time so we could get it done quicker.

Luxord sped up time again to the end of the ride, so we could see what would happen.

When it was time to get off, Lexaeus was the only one to NOT get off. Of course there were those people that wanted to stay and gawk at him. But there weren't that many, and most of them were in line. When the person that operated the ride came over to tell Lexaeus he had to get off, everyone wanted Lexaeus to stay on 'coz they wanted to 'ride with the Hulk'. The operator let him stay on, but after a few rides he told Lexaeus to get off again. Lexaeus wanted to get off anyway because he was tired of everyone touching him and asking him random questions.

So he got off, and we went back home.

*My house, REALLY big room*

"Okay. All of that was pretty awesome, but it took awhile, so yeah," I said.

"Ya think," Everyone said.

"Actually, I do think, or else I probably wouldn't be here," I responded.

"That's nice. That is completely awesome. As long as you don't like, kill me or hurt me at all," Zexion said.

"I won't," Kassie said. Then hugged Zexion.

"Thank you," Saix said to Kassie.

"You're welcome," Kassie said back.

"Well then ignore me. I don't care. I have more than enough attention as it is," Axel said. I hugged him to make him feel better. With his upside down triangles, it looked as if he was crying black tears that never moved.

"And you don't need any more," I said.

"Ok. Any reason to bug someone!" Demyx said happily. Then, he started to poke Zexion in the side. Since Zexion was sitting in a chair reading, he fell out of the chair, and his book fell on the floor, thereby causing him to lose his page.

"Dang it, Demyx. Why'd you do that?" Zexion said.

"Kassie told me to," Demyx said.

"Ok... whatever you say..." Zexion said, already looking for his page in his book.

"Well, it's true!" Demyx said.

"Ok, sure..." Zexion said.

"Aw, poor Demyx," Samantha said hugging him to make him feel better.

"Sure," Luxord said.

"Alright, I'm ready. Xigbar's WAY too easy to beat anyway," Kassie said. Suddenly, Chain of Memories was set up for two and they started playing immediately.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," Marluxia said.

"I'd rather not teach you," Larxene said.

"Okay," Roxas said.

There was Sea Salt Ice Cream in Roxas' and Xion's hands suddenly. They started to eat it immediately.

"That's awesome," Sora said sarcastically. "I can't believe they made me like that, it's so retarded. And I know Jenna obsesses over me."

"Hi, Kassie!" I said.

"What? I'm here!" Vexen said, obviously waking up from his deep thoughts on his next evil plan.

"Nothing. It's about what I told you earlier, Remember?" I said.

"Oh, yeah," Vexen said.

"Ok, well that's about it," I said. Then I got a brilliant idea. "Oh my, god! I have an awesome idea!"

"What?" Vexen said.

"You'll find out," I said. "We'll do this really quick then do the other stuff I almost forgot to do."

"Hey Kassie, Luxord. Pause that. I have a brilliant idea that involves Kassie," I said.

After they paused the game, I called Kassie, Jenna, and Samantha over.

I told them my plan that involved paopu fruit, us, and Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Sora.

Basically, we were to share a paopu fruit with them. Me with Axel. Kassie with Zexion. Jenna with Sora. And Samantha with Demyx.

Four paopu fruit appeared out of nowhere. We all called over Axel, Zexion, Sora, and Demyx.

I shared half of a paopu with Axel, Jenna shared one with Sora, Kassie shared one Zexion, and Samantha shared with Demyx.

"Now, all of our destinies are intertwined," I said. "Now, let's do the 'epic' fight and the Wizard of Oz thing."

"Hey are you ready Xemnas?" Samantha asked.

"Ready for what?" Xemnas asked.

"The fight!" Me, Kassie, Jenna, and Samantha all yelled.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm ready," Xemnas said.

*random room designed for fights*

"Okay, you're the ref again, Marly," I said.

"Fine," Marluxia said. "Ok, draw your weapons."

They did. And somehow Obi Wan Kenobi was there.

Obi Wan had his light saber and Xemnas had his ethereal blades which we call light sabers for the heck of it.

"Get ready. Get set." Xemnas and Obi Wan were both on a side of the arena. Everyone else was in the stands, watching. Poor Marly, he's gonna get hurt. Ah, who cares.

"Go." Marluxia backed up to corner so he wouldn't get hurt, but he would get hurt anyway.

Obi Wan and Xemnas started fighting. I don't really care to describe it 'coz I wasn't paying attention. But I did know that Xemnas was winning.

It was over when Xemnas had gotten Obi Wan on the ground and was hold one of his ethereal blades against Obi Wan's neck. Then Marluxia took Xemnas' arm and held it up, declaring that he had won and Obi Wan had not.

*back in the REALLY big room*

"Ok, now we have to do the thing for the Wizard of Oz," I said. "Oh joy. Xemnas, Axel, Roxas, and Xion, go get dressed."

When they came back, they all looked pretty funny.

Xion was wearing a dress with hair extensions to her hair longer. (the hair extensions weren't attached to the dress, they were attached to her head) And her hair was brown and curled.

Xemnas was dressed as the Tin Man, so as a pun, his costume was made out of tin, just to annoy him and plus it was pretty funny. And I don't feel bad for him, 'coz it looked pretty uncomfortable.

Roxas was the lion and his costume was made out of fake fur, which, from experience I know this, was pretty uncomfortable. And his hair was adding to the mane, which made it look pretty cool.

Axel looked the weirdest. With the scarecrow costume, that was made from straw and cheap cloth (now, I feel bad for HIM), that was uncomfortable, looked really funny yet weird with his tattoos that wouldn't go away even with the scarecrow makeup on.

So basically, they all looked screwed up, and their costumes were uncomfortable.

*stage room where people perform stuff*

Basically, when we got there, everyone went where they were supposed to. Xemnas, Axel, Roxas, and Xion went up on stage to get into their places. And everyone else went into the seats. Then, they started performing. I don't know how it went because I fell asleep right after they started because no bothered to keep me up, so yeah. I just woke up from the applause and no one told me how it went, but I guess it went pretty good. But if you wanna see it, then go see The Wizard of Oz and imagine Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin man, and the Lion as Xion, Axel, Xemnas, and Roxas. So, yeah...

*back in "the room"*

"Well, I guess that's it," I said. "We answered Kassie, Jenna, and Samantha's questions. Dakota had none and if she has any later, she'll just ask by reviewing."

"Wait. People review and ask questions? To torture us even more?" Larxene said. "Did I miss some kinda retarded memo or something?" (Demyx Time quote!) (Xigbar says it!)

"Um actually yes. Obviously, at the beginning you weren't listening to what I said. But you'll find out next chapter what I said," I said.

"Okay, then..." Larxene said.

"Well, read and review, basically. But then again, you are reading this already. So just review!" I said. "And we'll see you next time on, Kingdom Hearts: Truth or Dare!"


End file.
